


Hold On Tight, Just Let Go

by RosieTwiggs



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Karaoke, road trip fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTwiggs/pseuds/RosieTwiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oliver sees the karaoke sign in the window of  Rookie’s Sports Bar, he raises an eyebrow at her.</p><p>“No,” he says.</p><p>“Oliver, it’ll be fun.”</p><p>He shakes his head plants his feet, and crosses his arms over his chest. She won’t be able to move him. He’s the Arrow and he will not sing karaoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On Tight, Just Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyChi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChi/gifts).



> Written for a bet with LadyChi.
> 
> I win. :-D

They’ve been traveling for two weeks when they reach Farmington, New Mexico. They’d gone up the coast first, turned east, and then made their way back down.

They’re not heading towards any specific destination - just sort of driving where the road signs take them. They have the vague notion of heading towards Mexico for a while, via Texas, but they’re not set on that.

Though Oliver can’t imagine anything he’d like more than drinking a piña colada on a Baja beach, Felicity in a pink bikini and slathered in sunblock next to him. Yeah, maybe they’ll head back south-west - plenty of time to make their way east later on.

They’re too early for the Connie Mack World Series, which would have been fun, but Farmington’s a nice little city, and a good stopping point for a couple of days. They check in to the Holiday Inn and after a quick glance online to see what’s happening in the city, they head out for the Summer Art Walk downtown.

Mid-June and it’s already hot and dry in New Mexico. Felicity buys them both Italian ices from a street vendor. Her hair has gone curly, like it was when they first met, and he can’t keep his eyes of off it, knowing now what it feels like between his fingers, the way the sun glints off of the blonde, starting to brown at the roots. She listens to their guide with interest, scraping chocolate ice from her cup. He’d grimaced at her choice - chocolate was meant to be creamy - ice cream, brownies, mousse - not icy. She’d laughed at him.

“Well, at least I didn’t pick the most boring flavor ever made,” she grinned, nudging him with her shoulder.

“I  _like_ lemon,” Oliver responded, indignant.

That night he pulls her to him, pulling the tie from her hair as he draws her into his lap. The golden curls hang around him in a curtain as she moves, panting, gasping his name. She comes with a soft exhalation and he follows shortly after, surrounded by her completely, and they fall asleep blanketed in crisp linens and the cool quiet that follows.

They spend the entirety of the next day just over the border at Pagosa Springs and they get back to their hotel room still smelling like sulfur. They strip their clothes off, noses wrinkled,  and spend an enjoyable forty five minutes in the shower - the really great thing about good hotels being that the hot water doesn’t run  out - before heading out for dinner.

When Oliver sees the karaoke sign in the window of  Rookie’s Sports Bar, he raises an eyebrow at her.

“No,” he says.

“Oliver, it’ll be fun.”

He shakes his head plants his feet, and crosses his arms over his chest. She won’t be able to move him. He’s the Arrow and he will not sing karaoke.

But she comes right up to him, lays her hand on his arm and makes her eyes go big and dewey. It’s a trick he’s only recently become familiar with, and it’s one he’s helpless against. She’d never used it to it’s full potential until after they left Starling, when she had really wanted to see a production of Kinky Boots in Seattle.

“Please?” She pouts, drawing out the ‘s’, and putting him in mind of the night Digg had given her oxycontin for that damned bullet wound.

Fuck.

“I’m not singing,” he states.

Felicity grins and takes his hand. “Okay, just the one song,” she says, and leads him inside.

The food is good, the beer better, and Oliver downs two pints and gets to work on his third, figuring the more alcohol he has in his system, the less likely he is to care that he’s making a fool of himself. Felicity drinks red wine with her dinner, and cheers every person who goes up to sing. Overall, the people who get up on stage aren’t half bad, and even the ones that are get just as much applause as everyone else. It’s a nice crowd, and Oliver starts to calm down a little bit - even if he’s awful, which he will be, he knows, no one’s going to boo him off stage.

When Felicity finally scurries off to the front of the room to put his name down, he drops his face into his hands and takes a deep breath. Why is he doing this? Why? What on earth could possibly have compelled him to agree to this?

But then Felicity sits back down, clapping her hands in delight and he knows.

He’d do anything to make her smile.

“Next up, ladies and gents, all the way from Starling City, Oliver and Felicity!”

He’s surprised, tilting his head in question, but Felicity just gets up and grabs his hand. “You didn’t think I’d send you up there alone, did you?”

And she pulls him up.

They step on stage to loud applause which gets even louder, some people even whistling, once the song starts up. Oliver groans. Country. He hates country. But it’s the right crowd for it, and it’s a song he knows - one of Felicity’s favorites. They’ve listened to it in the car enough times at this point that he knows a lot of the words even without the teleprompter.

It’s corny and ridiculous, but Felicity starts singing and Oliver can’t hide the grin when the whistles get louder. He knows she can sing, and honestly, he could listen to her all day.

“ _Baby I’ve been drifting away, dreaming all day, of holding you, touching you, the only thing I want to do, is be with you, as close to you, as I can be…_ ”

She goes into the chorus, smiling at him over the microphone and Oliver’s so completely taken with her that he misses his cue.

He startles at the laughter, turning towards the prompter and trying to figure out what he’s supposed to be singing.

“Man, I’d forget the words too if I were singing with her!” someone calls out from the crowd and there’s another wave of laughter. He catches on to the line and starts, the crowd clapping in support.

“ _-and needing you, I’m so in love with you_ ,” God he sounds awful, this is awful. He shakes his head laughing and finally thinks,  _Fuck it_. Might as well go all in.

He stands up straighter, squaring his shoulders. “ _Look in my eyes, let’s get lost tonight, in each other…_ ”

He knows the words to the chorus, so he turns to Felicity when she joins him, her voice making everything about this sound 100% better. She always makes everything 100% better.

“ _Let’s make love, all night long, until all our strength is gone. Hold on tight, just let go, I wanna feel you in my soul. Until the sun comes up, let’s make love._ ”

It’s ridiculous and embarrassing and completely exhilarating and he is sure she’ll talk him into it again at some point down the line, but not for a good long while.

In the meantime, Felicity’s beaming at him and he can’t help it, he grins back.

When they’re done, they get the loudest applause of anyone else that night, the bar gives them each another drink on the house and Oliver takes Felicity back to their hotel room.

He makes love to her all night long, and in the morning, they head for Mexico.

 


End file.
